bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charlie Abbott
Sorry about that. I just saw you were adding information, and, well, it was 4 in the morning. It was late, I was tired, sorry. Well, hope you have a great time here! If you need anything, ask me! =D I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 13:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Don't forget to insert periods at the end of the sentences. The one who holds [[User:DartHolderX|'dart']] holds the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'advantage']]. 18:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought that BakuMine was Tremblar. The red man is HERE 13:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) AHEM I heard something about you that I am not exactly very fond of. You and I need to have a talk on the wiki chat next time you are on. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 16:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ey, Hi there, please do not add double full stops or ANY characters. Thnx btw warning 1. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop Stop adding pages to the Category Mechantium. There is already a category called Bakugan: Mechantium Surge. Who said I didn't like you? I do like you! As a friend. You had to get kickbanned because you were spamming and flooding and kellyn said if someone does that demi we kickbanned the person [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 09:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Heads. I hope you understand that an admin's choice is wise. You haven't started off on a good side and is still not on track. My decisions on making demi temp- chat mod while i had diner was not a decision for appeal. I made demi chat mod rather than dark is because i KNOW i can trust demi due to irl friends. I have known demi for AGES. i think i'm capable of seeing what person demi is. SHE IS the one who taught me how to run a chat on xat FYI. IDC about your opinion on who i should promote. Aoh already knows about it, and as i said before, whoever i promote when i'm away is NOT for appeal. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) END of discussion. you've been unbanned Page Hello there, First off, I only rollbacked that edit once. DarkNovaX has been reversing that edit most the time. And second, I know I have only done it once because that is the only edit I have been able to do today because my family and I are preparing for Hurricane Irene. So, talk to DarkNovaX.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) C'est Farbas! T'as toujours ton probleme? Si t'es connecté, vas sur le chat. Farbas (talk) 06:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you're creating a page about a new Bakugan, be sure to leave a link to where it was found in atleast the edit summary. It makes things alot easier. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not remove the heading from pages. Last warning. A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 14:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Are yo lieing? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!]] 08:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You better not be lieing! I can ask him. [[User:DarkNovaX|'''Your powers are very impressive]] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 08:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just asked and you are not lieing. You are now able to go on the chat now. :D Be good! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 08:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) BAAA Chat works again. Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! (talk) 14:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned Yeah, you were banned long enough. Also, since your sig isn't working, do you want me to make you one? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 21:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. First tell me what you want, what colors, and what page each section should link to. For example: By the Power(in and links to talk page) we shall win! (in and links to blogs page) That is just an example. Also, use this and copy and paste where it says color code where I put . And you can also have images in it too. Hope that helps! Also, that account where you said you were in a jokey mood (you said it was your second account) do you have any other accounts besides this one and that one? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 21:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Charlie you can go on the wiki now and why is the tourney postponed ok Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 19:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry cahrlie i was just a bit p'd off can you let be back in the tourney and unkickban me : joe9898 Tournament Question that need to be answered immeidately #What Attribute are you using? #Which 3 bakugan are you using? #What tim eare you available and and time period do you have? AHEM First, keep problems from Wiki'a that are not in our network off of the network, ok? Second, one warning for harassment. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 19:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Explain Please explain these lines. "If you don't I'll ask what Kellyn thinks. Your just being a BABY. NOW GROW UP." "I know , but he's just being a stuck up brat." "But Dark is being a baby because he's taking out on me because he lost his CHATMOD status." "Do what you want , but being a snitch is no way to live your life." These are signs of harassment, are they not? No one is to harass ANY user, whether troll or vandal,and ESPECIALLY in night watch, where my shifts are present. Remember last time? How you were Kbanned for harassment? Then you asked for another chance? Well, i was hoping for you to learn from your mistakes. "What , I didn't do anything then and AOH , said if I got KB'd again it would be a perma-ban , and well I can't lie without the chat , please , just give me another chance..." Dark isn't ignoring you because he had lost his chat-mod status-HE is ignoring you because he doesn't want to get in trouble again. So knock it off calling him names, when he is trying to be a good user. I beleive there is no policy violation for ignoring someone for a good cause. I'm letting you off the hook this time, but THIS is the final, and LAST warning. So i would watch your behavior. PS. Don't think i'm just taking Dark's side for the sake of it. I'm seeing what is right and wrong. Cheers~ Kellyn "NYAN CATS[[User:MetalDharak|'Bakugan Brawler.]] 18:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL[[User:MetalDharak|'''Bakugan Brawler.]] 19:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kick First off, add your signature (I don't remember seeing it, since I skimmed your message). Secondly, it was for bringing up and old topic, probably one of those controversial ones that cause flaming like nothing else. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) You realize That you had just been re-kicked this morning/afternoon. Anyways, you're un-kicked. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning uno fro commenting on old blogs. Just then, before [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok genius Two counts of Privacy Policy. One for giving off your location publicly and two for giving your full name. The Demonis Generation 21:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and for the record, you never beat me, so don't go strutting around like you did at some point. And even if you did, who would believe you? The Demonis Generation 21:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Club Charles Have you had a run in with, Airzel-of-haos, and DIDN'T like it ? Yes, yes you have. He's cheated you in battle, well I've been there. So WELCOME to the club charlie. The club has no official name, so call it whatever you want. Welcome Charles. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 16:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sides? There is no sides. And I could care less if your my friend or not. It is your loss and your loss only. Now you honestly think I care what happened? really? NO I don't. It is stopping NOW! I'm smiling [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'but ']]I'm dying 19:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So your trying to make me pick a side? I'm smiling [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'but ']]I'm dying 19:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Nor the second one. Now, you two are going to stop this now. Understood? I don't care what happened, I never have but this is ending, got it? I'm smiling [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'but ']]I'm dying 19:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) He kb'ed you because you asked that. That isn't exactly a pleasant thing to be told. He doesn't think highly of himself. YOU just think to low of him. I'm not un-kickbanning you. It is his responsibility to. On another note, I know you said you'd try your best but next time, you aren't getting off with just a warning. Oh yea those messages above are your warning. I'm smiling [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'but ']]I'm dying 19:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Keep thinking that I don't care. He doesn't think highly of himself. HE never has. Others do. So, I suggest you drop that right now. I'm smiling [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'but ']]I'm dying 20:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : I know that it is AR. Who else hates me? EVERYONE LURVES ME!!! And you are sort of in my good books. Sometimes you and AOH get annoying, but otherwise... I'm living for my dying wish. 21:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Block 3 accounts=NO NO. Which account do you want me to block of the other two? Tell me after your block is over. I'm living for my dying wish. 06:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned FOREVER Re: Are you alive?So you think you can win against me,''' well I'll never stop fighting til the very end!''' 19:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC)